For the Time Being
by High-school-girl
Summary: Inuyasha has lost a bet and now he and Kagome must live in the same house with only one bed! What happens when Kagome finds out that Inuyasha is not the best person to live with? What else will happen? Read to find out. Please review.
1. Nappers?

_Disclaimer: I do **not **own Inuyasha. Never have. So please no pressing charges._

_ This is my first fan fic. so I hope you all like it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. For a little information on this story, I wrote most of it and my sister helped me by giving me some ideas and typing some of it up. I just wanted to give her some credit towards this story. Also in the future this story may contain a lemon. (This will be my first fair warning.) Also for future reference some of the places, streets, and/or people may be the true names of these nouns and should not in any way shape or form affect these "nouns." Now on with the story!_

"Alright who left their socks on my pillow again?" screamed a very annoyed Inuyasha.

'Oh crap I forgot to take my laundry off his side of the bed. He's gonna kill me' "Sooorrrry Inuyasha, they're clean don't worry! I was folding the whites and forgot to put them away!" yelled Kagome from the bathroom who was currently scrubbing the tub.

Inuyasha and Kagome have been living with each other for about 2 weeks. Inuyasha is about 6 feet tall with pale skin. His eyes are that of a honey-gold tone and his hair is a beautiful silvery almost white color, most of the time anyway. Once a mouth it turns black as night at sunset, but is back to normal by sun up. He looks around 20 and his body is that of a normal man his age. His body features including a 6-pack, large biceps, toned triceps, and not very broad shoulders.

Kagome, who stands around 5 foot 5, is a very polite and lively 21 year old. Her skin was very pale which was in direct controversy with her hair. Her hair was as black as the raven's wing and it fell just below her waist. Her eyes are a passionate hazel brown and she has the figure of a model.

The two moved to the United States about 4 years ago but up in till a few weeks ago they lived in separate apartments as did Miroku and Sango. After losing a bet to none other then Shippou, Inuyasha and Kagome have to live together for two years with only one bed, as do Miroku and Sango.

"Fine then what do you want me to do with them? I mean I can't just leave them here there are people coming over for dinner." He told the some what surprised girl.

'Great I didn't know we were having company, now I have to clean everything. I was just cleaning the tub so I could take a shower!' "Oh, thanks for warning me! When are they coming?" she screamed at him

"Ohhhh, in about an hour."

"AN HOUR!"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Oh no of course not, 'I just have to clean everything,' ya jerk"

"I'm a jerk?" he said glaring daggers at her through the wall

"Oh forget it" 'men!' "Who is coming anyway?"

"Just a few people that I met at Nappers last night."

"Nappers?"

"Yeah that bar/restaurant down the road, ya know?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Ok let me get ready for them, go clean up the dining room area and the living room area, k, k." with that she slammed the bathroom door and got into the shower. 'I can't believe he is just telling me this now! He better not expect me to cook, because we have nothing in the house to make'

After her shower Kagome moved quickly to finish her daily chores around the townhouse and then tried to figure out what to wear. "Inuyasha?...Inuyashaaaaa.

Inuyasha where are you?" 'Great where is he now?' As she walked through the house she noticed it was empty. There was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. So not knowing where he was she went upstairs and threw on a form fitting T-shirt and a pair of lose fitting jeans then walked back downstairs. She tried once more, "Inuuyyyaashaaaa…," with still no response she walked out of the house to see if he was in the garage. He was not. Nor was his car. 'Great, he's gone'

-At shoprite-

'Now which one of these should I get? What's the difference anyway?' Inuyasha stood in the middle of the store looking at two different style baked beans, country style and original. In his shopping cart he had variety of junk foods and some chicken breasts.

"I guess I'll just go with the country…"

-Back at the townhouse-

'Where is he, I'll kill him. He's got these people coming and he is not even here!'As she thought this Inuyasha pulled into the driveway.

"Inuyasha, what the hell were you thinking leaving me here alone when your damn friends coming over?"

"Kagome, stop all the damn yammering, you're giving me a headache…"

She interrupted him with a low growl that escalated from the pit of her stomach, "Inuyasha, where the hell were you?" she said as they walked in the house.

"I was at the store picking up some food because this house hasn't been introduced to any yet."

"Well, you never seemed to have a problem with the Ramen I made for you."

"Well I've never complained because your ass looks damn good with a, "I Heart My Inu" apron tightly spread across it."

"Just forget it Inuyasha, now help me pick out what to wear tonight."

Inuyasha growled playfully, "Do I have to?" He gave a little smile as he

watched her reaction. She blushes, turns away, a gives a slight grin.

"You do if you want to sleep on the bed tonight." He's slightly taken back and says to her,

"Fine, what are your options?"

"Here I'll show you."

The two walked upstairs into the bedroom and she got undressed. She put on a skin tight hot pink tee and tight blue jeans and posed for him. "I'v got this…" Then she turned from him, took the outfit off and put on a dark, purple blouse with an oval cut-out in the chest and black dress pants then turned back around to let him see. "…this…" and she turned from him once again, undressed and put on a black, tight and very short, (short as in going half way down the thigh short.) dress. The neck of the dress swooped very low and you could see Inuyasha's eyes twinkle at the sight. "…and this."

"That." He said as he licked his lips with a purr. "Very sexy. Wear that with the high heeled leather boots."

She sighed hevily, "How did I know you were going to pick this?"

"Because you know how I feel about your legs." With her face turning beat red she covered her face and quickly walked out of the room, away from his line of vision.

"Where are you going?" he called after her as he headed twords the kitchen

"To complet the look you love so dearly!"

"Ha, Ha"

"So what did you get at the store?" she yelled from upstairs.

"Let's see I got BBQ chips, pretzels, peanuts, some chocolate, ice cream, chicken breasts, onion dip, whipped cream apple pie and backed beans."

"Sounds good. How many cans of beans did you buy?"

"Two. Why?"

"Okay, only make one and put the other one away."

"Alright"

"Do you have to put the pie in the oven? Because if you do, do it now. Also take out the lemon juice and season and marinate the chicken for the grill."

"Alright!" he bellowed

Ten minutes later Inuyasha was just putting the chicken in the refrigerator to marinate when Kagome pranced into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha how much time do we have till they get here?"

"Oh about 10 minutes. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering. Did you put out the snack foods yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok, I'll put them out. Go turn on the grill and clean it off."

"You got it honey."

"Honey?"

"Yeah, it just slipped out. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No I was just surprised."

"Fine, whatever"

When he was done with the grill he went upstairs to change.

Just as Kagome was putting the bowl of BBQ chips on the coffee table there was a squealing halt outside the house and footsteps could be heard coming towards the door.

_Please respond! I look forward to your responses. _


	2. Author's note

Guys I am sooooo sorry it's taken this long. I had to go out of state to see family. I left like right when I was done with finals. I just got back Aug. 17th. It's been so hectic. Well I'm half way done with chapter 2 and I revised chapter 1. (As of 4am August 19th)

Again I'm sorry,

Monica


	3. Friends from Nappers part one

For the fans of my story I am terribly sorry I have not updated. Things around me have been so hectic. Not to long ago I had a small house fire. Everything is ok now but my family and I are still living out of boxes and there is still construction going on in my home. This is the main reason why I have not updated the story. I have half of chapter 2 done but I think I want to end it there. But there will be more I have tons of ideas for the story and can't wait till I can get them out of my head and onto the screen. So until then here is chapter 2 part one.

Friends from Nappers 

part one:

The shuffle of footsteps could be heard and then there was a rapping at the door. Kagome moved toward the door and removed the bolt. She turned the knob and came face to face with a tall bronze skinned man with a bottle of _"Turning Leaf"_ wine in hand. He had chocolate colored eyes and auburn hair. The man was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. Behind him were two other men. One with blonde hair, blue eyes, a dark green shirt and jeans; and the other with dark brown, almost black hair,

green eyes, a blue shirt, and jeans as well. On the arm of the second man was a petite Japanese woman with long black hair tied at the nape of her neck and wearing a low-cut, black dress.

"Uh, hi" Kagome struggled to say, a bit stunned

"Well hello miss. I am looking for Mr. Inuyasha and Miss. Kagome. Is this their

domain?"

"Yes it is. I am Kagome; it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Kagome, I am Iori and this is Taishou," he said pointing to the dark haired man, "Junji", referring the lighter haired man, "and Taishou's girlfriend Sakura."

"Nice to meet you" she replied each gave a silent nod in response. "Please come in we have been expecting you."

"Thank you" Iori said as he and the others stepped into the house.

"Please make yourselves comfortable here in the living room while I tell Inuyasha that you have arrived."

"Thank you, you are very kind." Was all she heard as she hurried out of the room.

As she walked up the stairs she could hear Inuyasha rummaging in the closet.

"Inuyasha your guests are here." she said as politely as she could.

He replied, "Thank you, I'll be down in a moment. Kagome could I please see you up her for a moment."

"Of course Inuyasha," She was trying to make a good impression on her newly found guests. She made her way up the rest of the wooden steps to come face to face with a half dressed Inuyasha. A bit surprised she said, "Why aren't you dressed yet?" As she peered further into the room she saw what had to every piece of clothing Inuyasha owned scattered all over the floor and on various pieces of furniture.

"I don't know what the hell to wear!"

"Okay, okay, umm...I don't know. Let's see what you have." She took another look around the room and saw his black jeans and a skin tight black tee. She walked over and picked up the two items handed them to him and said, "What about these?"

"I guess so." He said, "Are the other guys wearing jeans?"

"Yeah they are. Now get dressed and meet me down stairs."

"Uh, Kagome there is one more thing."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I kinda told the guys that we were, ya know, a a couple."

"You What?"

"Yeah. So could you just go with it for tonight."

"Fine. But why did you tell them that?"

"Well I uh, didn't really know how to explain our living arrangements."

" Whatever, just hurry."

She slowly walked down the staircase, trying to hide her frustration. She walked toward the living room and stopped to listen to the hushed talking.

"No, Sakura we can't tell her, she won't understand."

"Oh Iori, you worry too much. I can smell a demon a mile away, even a filthy half- breed. I'm telling you it has to be done soon. We'll have to tell her something."


End file.
